


ride or die

by nineornothing_ (ppmxxx)



Category: 9by9th, 9x9 | NINE BY NINE (BAND)
Genre: bonnie and clyde au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppmxxx/pseuds/nineornothing_
Summary: you and meagainst the worldwith youi rideor dietonight





	1. together. forever

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183231966@N05/48487634057/in/dateposted-public/)

extending his hand, porsche waits for james to take it “together?”

james walks over to him, slides their hands together, keeps their bodies close, mouths even closer.

“forever..” he mutters on sche’s lips before pulling him in for a heated kiss.


	2. baby, we’re partners in crime remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> run away with me~~

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183231966@N05/48500122657/in/dateposted-public/)

every time they get to lay like this, curled around each other under the sun at a beach, with james’ head rest on sche’s shoulder and sche’s fingers playing through james’ hair, is freedom. it feels like a stolen moment, like a daydream. maybe it has something to do with the rarity of the soft moments they get to share together.

"i can hear you thinking," james says, cutting through sche’s train of thought. "wanna share?"

“arent you tired of running away?” sche asks.

“we dont have a choice do we? we cant let them find us.” james sighs, “id rather die than be separated from you. so if that means we’d run for the rest of our lives, im okay with that. anywhere is fine as long as im with you.”

james takes one of sche’s hands in between his, bringing it up to his lips to press a little kiss to the palm. “we’ll be okay! we have enough money. we wont have to steal or to rob anyone soon. we have to keep it low anyway, to get us off their radar. so.. treat this as a vacation.” james keeps his smile but it doesnt reach his eyes. 

both of them know they have to return to their reality eventually.

“lets enjoy this then!” sche replies, starts peppering james kisses everywhere he can reach.

maybe their lives are unpredictable but sche is pretty sure he’s never been this happy in his life. he’s ready for more reckless and thrill seeking adventures with james. 


	3. drive

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183231966@N05/48499945476/in/dateposted-public/)

they tumble into their car coolly and pretend nothing happened.  
james turns on the engine and drives while posche blares on the radio. they sing loudly and off key. sche sticks out his arm out, feeling the cold wind through his fingers.

“what did you take?” james asks.

“nothing..” porsche stutters, shakes his head hard.

“you’re still a bad liar, babe. lemme see..” he keeps his eyes on the road, one hand in the steering wheel while the other hand dives into porsche’s pocket.

sche yells and jumps, making the car swerve.

“give it to me or else we’ll die..”

“i told you its nothing..” sche repeats but hands over an object to the other man. he watches nervously as james examines the cheap ring that he gave him. “but, i got one for myself too.” showing his right hand to james, and a silver ring glimmers.

james slips the ring on his ring finger, “thanks, my romantic boy..” he punches sche lightly on the arm. porsche catches james’ hand, kisses it and holds it tightly as they race down the highway.  
🖤🧡


End file.
